


Who's Your Daddy?

by Annie_Eliza



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Crack, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Humor, M/M, Sexual Humor, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 16:36:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3256889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie_Eliza/pseuds/Annie_Eliza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin just wanted to try a night out at a different club. He didn't expect it to make him question his whole relationship with Brian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's Your Daddy?

**Author's Note:**

> I left a message on Feed & Extract and Intersect asking for one-shot prompts. LeavinFateUp2Me asked for a fic that shined a light on the fatherly role that Brian took on with Justin. This probably isn't what she/he expected.

“Come on Brian, fuck me harder!”

 

Justin is pretty happy when Brian complies and hits his prostate perfectly. Justin arches his back and meets Brian’s thrusts. Brian leans forward, leaving panting kisses on his neck, and Justin feels a hand reach around to stroke his cock. Brian brings him to the brink and Justin sees stars as he comes all over Brian’s hand. Within seconds, Brian is moaning out his release and collapses on Justin’s back. He wraps his arms around Justin’s torso and turns to the side so that Brian is spooning him. He keeps his cock in Justin, which is usually more than fine, but it’s their third fuck in a little over an hour and Justin’s prostate is feeling overly sensitive. He starts to squirm and Brian gets the point.

 

“Just a second, Sunshine. Don’t want to hurt you.”

 

Brian puts one hand on Justin’s hip to steady him and holds his own cock with the other so he can pull out gently. Brian ties off the condom, throws it in the wastebasket, and throws an arm over Justin again. Justin turns around so he is facing Brian and kisses him. 

 

“It’s only 10:30. You tired already, old man?”

 

Brian gives Justin a playful glare and his rear a light smack but says nothing else.

 

“Come on, Brian. I wanna go out.”

 

“If only, Sonny boy, but it is Dyke Night at Babylon.”

 

“What about Woody’s?”

 

“Singles’ Mixer.”

 

They both shuttered at that and Justin goes back to thinking about where they should go. 

 

“BoyToy?”

 

“I’m not a twink.”

 

“But I am.”

 

“Have fun then!”

 

“I want to go somewhere with you. What about Meat Hook? I’ve never been to Meat Hook.”

 

“And you never will go.”

 

“Why do you say that?”

 

Brian sighed and traced Justin’s ribs and side with his finger. “Because I said so. I know you’re young and want to experience shit, but don’t go to fucking Meat Hook. You could probably find some guy to take it easy on you but I’m not taking any chances of some beefy and kinky bear setting his sights on you.”

 

“Because you love me so much and you’re jealous?”

 

“More because I’m not a nursemaid who is going to lick your wounds.”

 

“Yeah, keep telling yourself that.”

 

Justin gets up and looks around for his spare sets of clothes.

 

“Where did you put my stuff?”

 

“Middle drawer.”

 

Justin puts on his black boxer briefs and finds a pair of tight jeans and his light blue shirt to put on. 

 

“What are you doing? Just stay here tonight.”

 

“I will but I’m going out. Does this scream ‘fresh meat’ to you?”

 

“Does that-? Justin, no. I told you no.”

 

“I’m 20 years old, Brian. Part of my brain still retains a little bit of a rebellious teenage mindset so you know that just makes me want to go even more,” Justin tells him as he throws a shirt over his head.

 

Brian gets off the bed and tries to take off Justin’s shirt again but to no avail. 

 

“I don’t want you going to Meat Hook.”

 

“It’s the only club I haven’t been to and I wanna see what all the fuss is about.”

 

“There is no fuss. It’s fucking weird.”

 

“Why are you being so vanilla?”

 

The instant the words come out of Justin’s mouth, he knows that he’s gone too far. Brian may not be into anything more than some light spanking, a little bondage, and some toys when it comes to stuff like BDSM. But no one calls Brian Kinney vanilla.

 

Brian towers over him and lowers his face until it is just an inch from Justin’s.

 

“You want to go to Meat Hook? You wanna have guys stare at your bubble butt while they wonder what it would look like bruised and beaten?”

 

“Uh…Yeah.”

 

“Fine. We’ll go.”

 

“Okay. I’ll pay for our drinks and stuff-”

 

“I’m not taking your tip money. I’m paying for us.”

 

“I don’t see why I can’t pay once in a while or at least pay for myself. Besides, you need to pay off your credit cards. You’re kind of fucked right now, Brian.”

 

“I said I’ll pay. You need to be saving your money right now in case you need it for something important. Put a jacket on. It’s cold outside and we have to walk.”

 

Brian throws some clothes on and puts on his leather jacket, then heads down the stairs. Justin trails after him and they silently make their way into the elevator and down the street

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Okay, so Justin might have been overestimating his tolerance on all things sexual when he decided he wanted to try out Meat Hook.

 

While Babylon glows with blue and gold lights and glitter, Meat hook is dark and only has pulsing red lights that illuminate the dance floor. He can see rooms off to the side and people going in and out of them. He thinks he hears a fucking whip at some point. Ah, okay it’s coming from that room over there where the guy is tied up. That makes sense.

 

Everyone is dressed in leather. But even Brian sticks out so Justin knows he is definitely the white sheep of the night. It isn’t that hard to tell. Leather daddies have been coming up to him left and right trying to pick him up and say that they would “take good care of him and let him know he’s been a bad boy.” They seem nice enough when Justin politely declines but that might be because that is the one thing to pull Brian out of his nonchalance. Every time it happens, he feels Brian suddenly step beside him and practically growl. It’s almost as if Brian is puffing his chest out and marking his territory. Most of them back off without too much of a fight, usually with a, “Sorry, brother, I didn’t know that he was claimed.” And fuck them and fuck Brian too because Justin is his own man and isn’t claimed by anyone, thank you very much.

 

Some of them aren’t that easy to deter. Some of them hit on him, then see Brian and try their charms on him instead. They don’t see Brian as “one of them” either. Justin gets the feeling that this is a whole other culture. Brian is not considered the King of Meat Hook like he is of Babylon. He isn’t even a part of the Royal Court. Some of these men either don’t know or don’t care that Brian is considered the top stud of Liberty Avenue. Here, he is closer to the bottom of the barrel. “Master Leon” seemed to think that, at least.

 

“Oh my, you are a feisty one aren’t you? But don’t you worry that pretty little head of yours. I can turn you into a nice little bottom bitch. I’ll pound that boy pussy so hard.”

 

Brian had stared at him, cocked his head, and threw his full glass of Jim Beam into the man’s face. Master Leon cursed at him and walked away sputtering. Justin had offered to get Brian another drink but Brian said it was five dollars well spent and bought them both something before Justin had a chance to.

 

At one point they do get split up. Brian had to piss but Justin ended up talking to a guy around his age and they ended up walking away from the bathrooms. Even though this wasn’t Justin’s scene, he did find it a little interesting to hear about. Ryan was not a leather daddy or a Dom or a master or a sir. He told Justin he was a sub and had a “daddy.” And maybe it was because of his relationship with his own father being severed, but calling your lover “daddy” sort of freaked Justin out. But when Justin asked Ryan if his parents knew about his lifestyle, Ryan started sniffling and said, “O-Oh, they would never understand. My father hasn’t looked at me in years.” But he got control over himself, smiled, and said, “But I have an even better Daddy now.”

 

Yeah, Justin definitely didn’t think he could get into that. But to each their own.

 

Despite their differences in what they got off on and their current outfits (Ryan was wearing tight leather shorts, a leather harness, and a collar,) they had a nice enough conversation. He even took him over to meet his “daddy.” 

 

Patrick was 42 years old and owned three upscale restaurants in the Pittsburgh area. He was handsome, rich, and successful and Justin could tell that, despite the 22 year age difference, Ryan worshipped the ground that Patrick walked on. Like, literally worshipped. As in, as soon as they approached Patrick, Ryan dropped down to his knees, bowed his head, and kissed his hand.

 

“Where did you wander off to?” Patrick asked him, as he tilted Ryan’s chin up with his fingers.

 

“I went dancing, Daddy. I met Justin on the dance floor. He’s really nice.”

 

Patrick motioned for Ryan to get up and set his eyes on Justin.

 

“Justin, Justin…I don’t think I’ve seen you around here before. I would have remembered you. You must be unclaimed. I have a friend who just lost his sub. Overdose. He’s so distraught. You would be a perfect rebound. He has some conditions though. Tell me, do you like puppy play?”

 

Justin starts taking a few steps back.

 

“Uh, no. I am actually with someone. I better get going. It was nice talking to the both of you. Condolences to your friend.”

 

Justin turns around and makes his way through the gyrating bodies. He’s half way across the floor when he bumps into someone. He quickly apologizes but as he walks away, the man grabs his arm.

 

“Hey, little fella! Don’t be frightened.”

 

Justin gives him a nervous smile and points towards the bar.

 

“I just need to find my boyfriend. So if-”

 

“You know, I’ve been watching you all night. I think it would be in your favor if you let me take you back to my place. I’ll show you what a real man is. I’ll mark up that ivory skin real good and soothe you after. Fuck you real nice and-”

 

“No. I’m not interested. Now let me go.”

 

“I don’t think you know who you’re talking to. You will refer to me as Sir. I own this club and I get what I want and who I want.”

 

“A fucking entitled prick is what you are. Now get off of me!”

 

Justin tries to pull away from “Sir” and ends up giving him a good hit to the ribs. The man leans over but keeps a hold of Justin’s arm and yanks him towards him. 

 

“You like to play feisty, huh? I admire that, even though you should be admiring me. Subs are begging me to train them every day. You should consider yourself lucky-”

 

“Get the fuck off of him!”

 

Justin sees Brian with absolute rage in his eyes as he storms over to the two of them. He yanks Justin away so that he’s behind him and gets up in the guy’s face.

 

“Thought you all were about safety and consent. That must be total bullshit with you. If you lay another finger on him, if you even say another word to him, I’ll make sure that the fine patrons in this establishment know what a pussy you really are. Do you fucking understand me?”

 

“Oh fuck you-”

 

Brian grabs him his leather suspenders.

 

“Do. You. Understand me?”

 

“Yeah, fine. Sorry. I thought your kid was playing hard to get. Didn’t know he had a _daddy_.”

 

If Brian is grossed out at the thought, he doesn’t say anything. He just says, “Then now you know.” He lets go of the man’s suspenders and turns around. The other people on the dance floor make a path for them in silence.

 

“Come on, baby.” Brian tells him, as he puts an arm around his waist.

 

 _Baby_?

 

They get outside and start walking down the street and it’s too quiet. He doesn’t know if Brian is mad or upset or what.

 

“I don’t see why they all assumed that I was a sub. I could be a Dom.”

 

Brian turns his head to look at him with an eyebrow raised. Justin crosses his arms in defiance.

 

“Well, I could be. I’ve topped you be-”

 

“And if you want to again you will shut up about it until we get home.”

 

Justin would usually put up more of a fight but he wants his number of times topping Brian to at least reach the double digits, if not more. He’s one fuck away from 10 so he decides to shut up.

 

“Besides, I don’t think it necessarily deals with who tops and who bottoms. I guess those are the usual positions. It’s more about roles or some shit. It doesn’t matter. You’re not going back.”

 

“I’ll actually agree with you on that. Some of the people were nice enough but I don’t think that kind of place is for me.”

 

“I’ll let you forget that it was your idea.”

 

“And you’ll fuck me into the mattress when we get home?”

 

“What kind of _daddy_ would I be if I didn’t? Besides, it’s one of the only pieces of furniture I have left.”

 

Justin pushes Brian playfully and they head up to the loft. Brian does end up fucking him against mattress. Twice. Justin tries to hint around that he wants to fuck him but Brian shuts the idea down.

 

“You have class tomorrow. Get some rest. Did you do your homework?”

 

“Yeah, earlier this afternoon. I still don’t know why I am going there.”

 

“Because Vance sent PIFA a nice letter demanding that they let you return to the school.”

 

“I still think you had something to do with that.”

 

“Now Justin. I don’t even own a couch anymore. What kind of pull do you think I have? Did you study for your test?”

 

“Yeah. I know I’ll ace it.”

 

“Of course you will. You’re the smartest guy I know.”

 

“Really?”

 

Brian just shrugs and kisses him. Justin may be imagining it, but he looks almost proud.

 

“Night, Sunshine.”

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Justin and Brian get up early to go to the diner for breakfast. It isn’t anything out of the ordinary for the two of them. They frequent the place several times a week. And, don’t get Justin wrong, they are pretty well known on Liberty Avenue. Brian is Brian Kinney after all and Justin is the twink who stole his heart. Everyone knows that to be true, even if Brian won’t openly admit it. But their titles usually don’t illicit stares and whispers as they walk in. He is pretty sure that Brian is almost as confused as he is, but Brian is Brian and acts like this is normal so he just sits down and asks Kiki for a cup of coffee. And he keeps pretending everything is normal until some bear comes up to their table.

 

“Hey, Kinney. I just wanted to say that you and Justin have our community’s support. Dick is well…a dick. And he needs to learn that just because he’s a Dom and owns Meat Hook doesn’t mean that he is entitled to any subs. It’s like you said. We’re about safety and consent. If he tries to give either of you trouble, just let me or Sam know.”

 

“I don’t even know who you are or what you’re talking about,” Brian tells him disinterestedly as he opens the newspaper.

 

“I’m Bobby. Remember you helped me and Sam pick out silverware for our commitment ceremony?”

 

“Whatever,” Brian tells him as Justin chokes on his orange juice.

 

“Yeah, well I still appreciate you directing us to Lindsay. But I just wanted to say welcome to the club.”

 

Bobby walks back to his booth and Brian just keeps reading the paper. 

 

“Uh, Brian. What club did we join?”

 

“No idea. He probably had us mixed up with someone else.”

 

“Yeah, right.”

 

Justin is left wondering what the guy was talking about while Brian, as always, doesn’t seem to give a shit. It doesn’t last long though since Debbie comes to their table with two plates of food.

 

“Deb, we haven’t ordered yet.”

 

“Don’t worry about it sweetie. It’s on the house at the manager’s request and I know what you like.” Debbie cackles, “One Sugar Daddy Pancake Special for Brian and a Submissive Sub for you, Justin. I put grilled onions on it for you. I just want both of you to know that I support this new step in your relationship. Don’t worry about what other people think. Do what makes you happy. I always saw a certain something there but how do you bring that up in a normal conversation, you know?”

 

“Debbie, it’s 9 in the morning! I don’t want an Italian sausage sandwich!”

 

But Debbie is already gone and his complaint falls to deaf ears.

 

Brian looks down at his breakfast for the first time and looks disgusted.

 

“Brian, I think-”

 

“That Debbie wants to make me fat by stuffing me with carbs? Yeah, me too. See if she gets a tip.”

 

Brian throws a twenty down on the table anyway.

 

“Come on, Sunshine.”

 

Justin gets up to follow him but as he passes he hears Bobby and Sam quietly cooing.

 

“Oh, he calls him Sunshine!”

 

“I bet he really appreciates him, you know? He probably believes in teaching him through influence, not through unnecessary discipline.”

 

Before Justin can ask them what the fuck they are talking about, he hears Brian yell out, “Justin! Outside! We have to walk!” 

 

Because god forbid Brian Kinney is seen catching the bus on Liberty Avenue.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Justin gets done with his test but what happened this morning is really bugging him. He isn’t a total idiot. He has figured out that it was about their appearance at Meat Hook last night. But it was one fucking visit to a club! And yeah, Brian ended up causing as scene with that Dick guy but how does that make everyone think that Brian is his Daddy? It’s weird just thinking about it. He’s never going to think about it again. He’s already overthinking it. He’ll stop now. He will.

 

He gets a text from Emmett that afternoon asking him if he’s at school. He tells him yes and Emmett asks him if he wants to meet up for a coffee at the café across the street. So he makes his way over there and finds Emmett lost in his thoughts by the window. Poor Emmett. Justin really feels for him. He’s really torn up over Ted so he and Emmett have been meeting up more often in the last couple of weeks. He doesn’t want Emmett left alone too long due to the month he’s been through. Even Brian has gone out of his way to let Emmett know that he can come over whenever, which had shocked both Emmett and Justin.

 

“Hey, Em!” Justin calls out as he goes over. Emmett’s eyes light up in recognition and he puts a smile on and gives Justin a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

 

“Hey, baby!”

 

 _Baby_. God damn it, Brian had done it on purpose. Overprotective asshole.

 

Justin ignores the revelation for now and sits down across from Emmett. 

 

“How are you, Em?”

 

“Oh, you know. So-so. But not too bad. I’m planning a pretty big wedding so that will be nice pocket change.”

 

“That’s great! It’ll be good for you to get your mind off of things.”

 

“Yeah, I thought so too but then I was talking to the bride and she was talking about the new house they bought and she mentioned how long she had been friends with her fiancé and he’s an accountant. He suddenly formed a crush on her and she didn’t catch on but they took a chance and now they are getting married and it just reminded me of me and Teddy minus the porn, crystal, and the extra cock in the relationship, you know?” Emmett tells him as his eyes start to tear up.

 

“Oh, Em…Please don’t cry,” Justin tries to console him.

 

Emmett takes a couple of calming breaths. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I know I’m being a silly drama queen.”

 

“No, your heart was broken. I understand.”

 

“We should just change the subject. So how are you and Brian?”

 

“We’re doing pretty good. I think Brian is more upset about the job and money thing than he lets on. I wish he would confide in me a little more.”

 

“He just doesn’t want to scare you, baby. He wants to take care of you. I’m sure now more than ever…” Emmett trails off with a knowing look in his eyes.

 

“Fuck. What have you heard?”

 

“I have heard absolutely nothing. I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 

“Bullshit. There’s gossip going around, isn’t there?”

 

“Well, it’s nothing that hasn’t passed through our minds before…”

 

“What in the hell is that supposed to mean?”

 

“Nothing! Just that, you know…when Brian met you he ended up filling a certain role in your life that needed to be filled and that it isn’t a huge shock that the role is also featured in your sex life.”

 

“Just spit it out, Em. What are people saying?”

 

“Fine. They are saying that you call Brian daddy and you are both going to Meat Hook now. They may have embellished on your relationship with him but I will wait to hear that from you. But Justin, don’t feel bad about it. I’ve been around and have called my lovers many things on occasion. And no, I haven’t been in a Dominant/Submissive relationship but will I judge one of my closest friends if he calls his lover daddy? No! Absolutely not! I think that love is a beautiful thing to have. In your case, you just love Brian in multiple ways. So, are the two of you coming to Debbie’s tonight?”

 

Justin probably looks like a fish out of water right now.

 

“Emmett, I don’t know what you’ve heard but Brian isn’t my daddy or master or dom or whatever other words there are for that sort of thing. We’re not really into that.”

 

“Oh. Okay.”

 

“Why do I get the feeling that you don’t believe me?”

 

“It’s not that I don’t believe you. I am just surprised that it isn’t the case after all.”

 

“Why? Why are you surprised?”

 

“Well, there’s the age gap for one thing. He got you a cell phone so you could keep in touch with your friends and for emergencies. He pays for your tuition and won’t touch the money he put aside for it. When you are brought up in a conversation, he takes such great pride in you. He calls you Sonny Boy. And in return, you look up to him. You want to make him proud. It just wasn’t a huge leap to think that.”

 

“Yeah, but that’s just-he just-” Justin tries to get out as he gets flustered.

 

“None of us are judging you, sweetie. We all love you. If it makes you happy, it makes us happy.”

 

“Yeah, I have to go.”

 

“I’ll see you at Debbie’s, right?”

 

Justin just shrugs distractedly and walks off.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Justin knows that he needs to sit down and talk to Brian about the severity of the situation. He catches the bus so he can go to the loft and do just that. When he gets there, he sees Brian sitting at the island in the kitchen with his mother.

 

“Hi, honey!” his mother cheerfully tells him.

 

“Yes, hi honey!” Brian mimics and walks over to him.

 

“How did your test go?” Brian says as he puts his arms around his waist.

 

“Fine. What are you guys doing?”

 

“Just looking into my options with the loft.”

 

“Do you think you are going to sell?”

 

“I don’t want to but I might have to. We’ll see. We’ll be okay for a few more months. Don’t worry about it, Sunshine.”

 

“Brian, I keep telling you that I have some money saved up. Please take it. Just think of it as a loan payment. I can take some extra shifts at the diner and cut down on my classes next semester so you can use a little of that money-”

 

“No. You need to focus on school. I don’t want you even worrying about this, okay?”

 

His mother speaks up at this point.

 

“Honey, I think Brian is right. You’re young. Focus on school and help Brian while you can but don’t get yourself too worked up. Besides, if you work too much at the diner it could strain your hand and make your projects harder to finish.”

 

“Listen to your mother.”

 

“Fuck you, Brian! I’m your fucking partner, not your kid!”

 

And he knows that he hurt Brian’s feelings a little bit just now but he can’t bring himself to stop and apologize so he makes himself turn around and leave the loft. Before he slams the door, he hears Brian call out,

 

“Hey, call me and let me know if you are staying at Daphne’s tonight!”

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“So they think you’re into leather and paddles and stuff now?”

 

“Yeah, I guess.”

 

“That’s hilarious!” Daphne giggles as she passes the joint back to Justin.

 

“It really isn’t. Because now everyone thinks I have some sort of weird daddy kink and that Brian gets off on having a kept boy or some shit. What if he does? What if the reason he keeps me around is because he discovered a new kink he had?”

 

“That’s bullshit, Justin, and you know it. He just loves you and wants to take care of you.”

 

“Yeah, if only he’d fucking say it.”

 

“Justin, he made sure your tuition was taken care of when you were with Ethan. He took you in when your dad kicked you out. He took care of you when you were released from the hospital. He believed in you so much that he went against Stockwell. He is even the one who gave you the sex talk.”

 

“Yeah and that’s all the more reason why I think everyone is onto something! I didn’t realize how weird and gross Brian and I were!”

 

Daphne just stares at him.

 

“Justin, an orgy is a typical Saturday night for the two of you and you thought you both were normal?”

 

“That’s different.”

 

“Whatever. My point still stands. But seriously, who gives a shit if you both are a little different? You know that it isn’t some kinky thing. You know that you don’t call him any off names while you are fucking. You have a little bit of a dynamic going on and that doesn’t mean you don’t take care of him too. It is just how your relationship worked out. He obviously has no problem with it and the only reason you are acting weird is because people, mostly strangers, are attaching a stigma to it. He’s your partner. And if there are some parental undertones there then so fucking be it. He did a better job than your dad so just be grateful for that. Now pass me the joint.” Daphne huffs out as he hands it to her in silence.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“You didn’t call.” 

 

Justin hears the lump in the bed say this to him as he makes his way into the bedroom. He pulls back the covers a little to press a kiss against Brian’s shoulder.

 

“I know. I’m sorry.”

 

Brian just shrugs and pulls Justin down to lay down with him. 

 

“What time is it?”

 

“7 am. It’s Saturday. Take a break from the job hunt and sleep in.”

 

“Maybe in a bit. What did you do with Daphne?”

 

“Just talked.”

 

“Yeah? Were your conversations enlightening?”

 

“We were smoking pot, Brian. We could have been talking about grilled cheese sandwiches and they would have been enlightening.”

 

“Touché.”

 

Justin sighs and prepares himself for what he’s about to say.

 

“I’m sorry for being a dick yesterday. I was just in a weird mood.”

 

“Your weird mood left me alone fending off our well-meaning friends at dinner last night.”

 

Justin winces at that because he can only imagine.

 

“Well, I had some time to think. I know that everyone has sort of the wrong idea about us now but it has been enlightening in some ways. I want to thank you for all that you’ve done for me. You’ve done so much for me and you don’t get enough credit.”

 

“Justin-”

 

“Don’t say anything,” Justin tells him as he unzips a pocket in his duffle bag.

 

“Here. I made you this. Open it.”

 

Brian raises a brow at him but opens the envelope. Justin holds his breath as Brian looks impressed with his artwork on the front of the card and covers his face as Brian reads what he wrote.

 

“Dear Brian, This card may come off as a little strange but you deserve to know what a wonderful mentor you have been to me. You are helping me achieve my dream, even when yours is up in the air. You have taken on duties in my life that weren’t meant for you but you did them anyway. You make me feel safe and loved. I love you for that and for who you are. Happy Father’s Day. – Justin.” Brian pauses and looks at him, “Justin, it’s November.”

 

“Better late than never, right?”

 

Brian keeps staring at him and then fucking _giggles_. And Justin knows why. It’s because he is Brian Kinney and Brian Kinney knows when something has been fucking with someone’s head. Fuck him.

 

“Why did you have agree with him when he said you were my fucking daddy, Brian?! Do you know how awkward it has been for me in the last-“

 

“22 hours?” 

 

 _Yes_.” Justin hisses.

 

“It was only semi-intentional. I didn’t think it would spread like that, Jesus. I really did do it to make the guy back off. Seeing your face at the diner yesterday was just an unexpected perk.”

 

“Hasn’t it bothered you any? You aren’t really into that stuff.”

 

Brian just shrugs and Justin can tell he really doesn’t care.

 

“News gets old quickly enough. At least I’m not acting like a complete drama princess over it.”

 

“Fuck you. My life is set up for me to have daddy issues so I get a fucking pass for almost thinking that I actually had them,” Justin tells him as he starts to get up but Brian stops him.

 

“Come back to bed. We didn’t get to fuck last night.”

 

“No.”

 

“Don’t you want to go for number 10? I know you’ve been counting.”

 

He wants to just tell Brian to go fuck himself, but he wants to fuck Brian himself more. So he gives in and goes for number 10. Brian even lets number 11 happen too.

 

Brian ends up keeping the card. Justin had expected as much but he didn’t expect Brian to put it on the fucking refrigerator. And that is where the card stays for the next few years. Sometimes when their friends come in Justin can see that they want to ask questions or that they are letting their imaginations run away with them. But he doesn’t confirm or deny anything. In all honesty, it’s none of their business.


End file.
